


The Bunny trap

by kimgdoyoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung
Summary: The sound of grass breaking the silence of the night in Cotton Valley was loud enough to hide the nervous pants of a bunny man trying hard to hide his long white ears. Fear running through his veins, there was silence around him, only pants full of fear or excitement, he wasn't sure, the only witness of all the scene being the infamous moon.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101





	The Bunny trap

_Run cute bunny, run._

_Hide from me until I can't find your little tail._

_Run cute bunny, run._

_Hide from me, after all I am Mr. Wolf._

_Run bunny run, before I find you._

~~~~

_The sound of grass breaking the silence of the night in Cotton Valley was loud enough to hide the nervous pants of a bunny man trying hard to hide his long white ears. Fear running through his veins, there was silence around him, only pants full of fear or excitement, he wasn't sure, the only witness of all the scene being the infamous moon._

~~~~

_Johnny: [19:32] Hey Bunny , are you free tonight?_

_Johnny: [19:33] Let's spend this night before Chuseok together_

_Prey: [19:42] Hyung, I'm sorry! I was on a shift but yes! If ypu can then can you please pick me up on your way home?_

_Prey: [19:43] There were some rude customers tonight trying to pet my ears and touch my tail >.< _

_Prey: [19:43] I'm out in 20 minutes and they're outside, can you? I can ask Taeyong to drop me there if you can't._

_Johnny: [19:45] I'll be there, wait inside_

_Johnny: [19:46] and don't tell Taeyong._

~~~~

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Taeyong said while brushing his wolf ears, sore of wearing a waiter hat the whole day after his classes, "Those rude customers are still outside Doyoung, let me-" 

Taeyong paused his speech and perked his ears, feeling the presence of a familiar wolf near them, just to hear soon after the sound of a motorcycle getting closer.

Johnny Suh was seen some seconds later, like always, wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans that graced his long strong legs.

They had been best friends since they were born, Taeyong and Johnny just like Jung Jaehyun (whom he met in Elementary school) were a trio that caught the attention of others wherever they went.

In high school their little trio turned into a four person group when a japanese Wolf hybrid named Nakamoto Yuta joined them, the group was popular among the community for both; their looks and the particular dynamic they held.

But when they met Kim Dongyoung, a sweet naive Rabbit Hybrid who was probably their only friend outside the wolf community, everything changed.

With the passing years it became unavoidable for them to develop a protective instinct over him. It was probably the pretty english lop long ears that adorned his white skin and the fluffy tail that perked over his pants everyday or maybe how he tripped over his ears when he was too excited, what sparked the fights among them.

The fights grew after the group acknowledged their imminent crush over the prey they cherished. At the beginning they tried to fight against their natural instincts to protect what they felt was theirs, but after one particular incident that involved a very scared Doyoung bleeding from his ears while trying to stop one of said fights, they came to the common agreement to let Doyoung naturally fall in love with any of them.

"He's here!" Taeyong got out of his thoughts when he heard Doyoung announcing Johnny’s arrival, tail dancing cutely and ears perking when the other got closer. He hated him. "Johnny asked me to spend this night together, that's why I'm fine with you leaving hyung~" 

Taeyong didn't want to leave the younger with his friend, jealousy creeping inside his chest, choosing silence, he watched the pair leave.

"Good night Hyung, see you next week" was the last thing Doyoung said to him before watching the other hop onto the back of a way too big motorcycle, a smirk on his friend’s face and fangs showing up in a mocking way, the sound of a bike leaving an angry Taeyong behind.

He wanted a taste of the bunny and maybe take him only for him, but if Johnny was also craving for a taste, he'd wait until Doyoung realised the trap he was driving himself to.

~~~~

When they arrived at the older’s apartment, Doyoung was a bit sleepy, finding some trouble to make his way into the building without tripping over his long ears, Johnny offered to carry him until they got in.

"Thank you, hyung" Doyoung said between Johnny’s arms "I still don't know why you want to spend this night with me, but thank you"

Johnny just hummed, he liked to hold Doyoung close to him when they were alone, the younger fit well in his embrace. It made him feel good, the way the younger would stop trembling when they were alone, it was still hard to believe for Johnny that the rabbit forgave him after the incident, it was hard for him mainly because it was his fault.

"We're here Doyoung-ah" he said to the bunny when they arrived at his floor "I made some food for you too" Johnny said, helping his friend balance his stand when they got inside the big place.

"You didn't have to, it probably was hard for you to buy so many greens only for me" the other said, walking further into the apartment. 

Doyoung really liked that place. "I was thinking, hyung" he began, "I need to go to my parents house tomorrow" he said untying the ribbon around his delicate ears "only if you think is not too much maybe you can come with me" he finished, a bit of shyness in his voice. 

With small hops, Doyoung started to set the table. "Do you want to come with me?" he said innocently, two dishes between his hands, shaking nervously "My brother will be there too" not noticing the way his friend’s tail was shaking in excitement. 

"You know you don't have to make those types of excuses to take me to meet your parents"Johnny said running towards the smaller man, holding him in his arms, "I'd love to spend Chuseok with your family, Doyoung," he said. The other let himself sink into the other’s arms. He was happy his friend agreed to spend Chuseok with his family in the Valley he was born in.

~~~~

Cotton Valley was a warm place, even in autumn it felt kind of cozy. They arrived on the first train in the morning of Chuseok, it had been a long time since the last time he visited that small, quiet and cozy Valley. The sky was blue and the weather felt humid.

Although Johnny wanted to travel on bike, after watching the rocky streets he understood why Doyoung insisted on getting there by train. 

Outside the Train Station three pairs of rabbit ears waited for them. First thing Johnny noticed was the piercing look on Doyoung’s older brother, the last time he saw the older Kim, was a year earlier, when he advised him to keep his distance from his brother after the incident where Doyoung ended in a hospital room with an ear bleeding and close to losing it.

"It’s okay" Doyoung said, "My brother doesn't hate you, hyung" he smiled to the nervous wolf, holding his hand trying to reassure him "I forgave you, don't forget it, okay?" letting the other’s hand go while making his way to the youngest’s family.

~~~~

"So you're studying Medicine? That's amazing!" Doyoung's mom said sweetly to him "Doyoung has always been clumsy, always tripping over his ears, last year he injured them badly according to Gongmyoung but he still refuse to tell us how he needed to stitch them" Miss Kim said letting a long sigh out of his lungs "Please take care of him" She said serving him more food.

Johnny could only watch Doyoung with sorrow in his eyes.

A year earlier, the group of friends went out and got wasted,as the night passed some tensions arose. One of them caught Doyoung in the middle of a still confusing fight. Yuta started rambling about how there was this person he liked for a long time, Doyoung being the sweet boy he was didn’t know how to react when his friend laid his lips on his. 

Everything after that feels like a blur for all of them, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta and Jaehyun but for Doyoung it was still vivid, sometimes waking up in the middle of the night with fear running thru his body, not letting his roommate get close to him, the image of Taeyong’s fangs covered in blood still imprinted in his brain making hard for him to look at the older.

That night was a forbidden secret for all of them, for the wolves it was a secret that made them keep their distance for Doyoung's security, at least that was how it worked for them, and for Doyoung it was just a reminder of how that even those who claim to love you can hurt you.

"Johnny?" Mr Kim said "huh? I'm sorry I got lost in the smell of this delicious food" Johnny replied "Can you repeat what you just said sir?" Doyoung's dad smiled "We have never cook meat before but when Doyoung told us you were coming we tried our best to prepared this, I hope it suits your taste" Johnny smiled looking at the piece of meat in front of him, he was forgiven and sitting in front of the one he loved the most.

~~~~

"I hope you enjoyed the food hyung" Doyoung said after the dinner his parents prepared for them finished and Doyoung was showing him the place he grew in, rocky streets, trees alongside the way, warmbreeze and the moon shining above them.

Johnny was thankful to meet Doyoung, yeah he had his friends, but Doyoung made him meet a new side of him he never thought existed inside someone like him,but now that he was alone with Doyoung after spending a holiday with his family he realised there was people in the world who were warm even with those who they were supposed to be afraid of.

The street was silent, the stores closed as it was a festivity night, the pretty view of a bridge and the boy walking next to him Johnny knew it was the perfect time to put his plan to work.

"Doyoung" Johnny said "I'm still sorry you know?" the other looked at him, he was beautiful, the moon bathing his fair skin in a white blue light, his ears laying at the backsides of his head "I know you've told us that you forgave us but I'm still sorry about what I did" 

"I just want to know what caused that fight" Doyoung said with a small voice "Yeah, when Yuta kissed me I was startled but I wasn't afraid of him you know? I've known you for years, it was the first time I saw you all so angry"

"It wasn't anger" Johnny replied between teeth "I was jealous" he couldn't look at Doyoung in the eyes, "We promised to just look from afar, to protect you and not to make a move with you but Yuta broke his promise and when I realized, it was already late, Yuta was bleeding and you..."

"Do you like me too?" He asked, then Johnny looked at him, a blush adorning his cheeks.

Then Johnny decided, it was time, he closed the distance between them, there standing in a stupid bridge that made them look out of a cliché drama scene, he held Doyoung from his waist, his big hands pulling his face closer to his and kissing the lips he's been craving for years.

Doyoung wasn't ready for what just happened, but it was suddenly exciting for the small bunny. Johnny's lips were hungry for his, somehow trying hard to keep the pace of the kiss that soon started to pain Doyoung's flesh, "Hyung" he said in between the stronghold Johnny had him "Your fangs" he tried again.

Johnny was intoxicated with how Doyoung felt, excitement running down his blood. Everything was too much for him, his brain was clouded by the feeling of the other’s mouth responding to his kiss, until he heard a plea coming from his mouth "-angs hurt" he let the small bunny go "Run"

Doyoung was clueless at what Johnny said "Run" he repeated.

Those words didn’t come off as a warning, Doyoung felt the excitement on Johnny’s voice, sound echoing in his ears, goosebumps running through his skin, there was slight fear inside him, however he wanted what was about to come too.

Running towards the camp of tall grass, Doyoung started the race, a creepy smirk showing the fangs of a tall wolf hybrid that was holding his excitement to run after his prey. 

With the sound of the river running in the background as Doyoung tried to make his way to the forest that drove them to Seoul, trying his best to close the distance before Johnny traced his scent. 

The sound of grass breaking the silence of the night in Cotton Valley was loud enough to hide the nervous pants of a bunny man trying hard to hide his long white ears. Fear running through his veins, there was silence around him, only pants full of fear or excitement, he wasn't sure, the only witness of all the scene being the infamous moon.

A sudden silence and a pair of big hands grabbing Doyoung surprised him, a warm breath hovering all over his neck "You looked cute trying to hide" Johnny said, hugging him from behind, his nose running over his neck, smelling the excitement that washed all over the prey.

Doyoung’s tail was moving fast, getting the best growls out of him, “Are you afraid, my bunny?” he asked, licking the skin under Doyoung’s ears, close to his neck, fingers opening the buttons on Doyoung’s striped shirt “This is not fear what I smell”.

“I’m not afraid,” Doyoung said, heavily breathing, “I drove us here… Where nobody can see”

Johnny ran his big hand over the fair skin, it was soft like silk and white like the moon, he slid the top part of the shirt over his shoulders and nibbled on them softly, a gasp leaving the others mouth.

He wasn’t afraid of the wolf, he was sure the other cherished him more than anything, however the fangs that just bit him made him tremble out of instinct, after all he was nothing more than a prey in the natural order of world.

Johnny felt a slight tremble coming from the younger and stopped his ministrations, soon kisses replacing the bites he has been holding for long, the bunny relaxed when the pair of lips traced wet kisses along his marked flesh. 

“You’re so beautiful Doyoung, let me see more of this skin of yours” Johnny said starting to undress the other under the clear light of the moon, sensually letting the shirt slide down his shoulders, turning Doyoung in order to face him.

He could see the naked torso and the love bites over the wide shoulders that only accentuated the pink on the nipples.

It was an image so beautiful to Johnny, he could feel the way his hard-on was growing inside his pants at the sight of the purple patterns his fingers left all over Doyoung’s slim waist from his strong hold. 

Feeling the embarrassment on Doyoung’s efforts to cover his body with his long ears made him crave for another taste of him. “Ca-can you take your shirt off too?” he heard the other said, complying only because of the immense power the boy had on him.

Doyoung never imagined himself getting into such situation, but he did imagined the other’s body, the way he always took advantage of the hugs he received from the older to have an idea on how his muscles could look under the big pieces of clothing Johnny usually wore. 

Seeing him naked in the middle of tall grass, showered by the moonlight, only made it more erotic than the scenes he had imagined in one of those late nights.

Doyoung could see the growing bulge inside Johnny’s pants, “It’s your turn, take those off” the older said in a deep voice, almost feeling like an order that ran deep down to his dick. 

He complied, strangely, slowly sliding his pants down his slim thighs, as he watched Johnny do the same, faster than him, as if doing it slower was gonna let his food scape from him.

Sliding his hand inside his boxers, Johnny began to touch himself, at the sight of Doyoung finally naked in front of him, the slim yet large cock of the later standing hard and pink. 

“Bunny bunny, those lips… I’ve been wondering what they can do”, he said getting closer to the lips of the man kneeling in front of him, kissing them while caressing his head, careful to not hurt the long pretty ears he adored. 

“Open big” Johnny said, standing there in the middle of the grass camp they were in, taking his length closer to the bunny’s mouth.

“It’s an order” he said smirking when Doyoung hesitated to open his mouth while taking it between his hands. The length was too much for others but not for the bunny, the mouth that usually looked smaller was bigger than some people could imagine.

Letting the big muscle make its way in, the tip soon reaching the back of his throat and drool soon moisturizing the corners of his mouth, his tongue dancing around the length, hands holding the strong thighs of the wolf. 

Doyoung’s eyes were finding it hard to focus, the lack of air blinding him, however Johnny’s loud growls made it complicated to get the attention of the older.

Johnny couldn't focus on the world surrounding them, the wet sounds and fast bobbing from Doyoung’s head that felt like a handmade fleshlight, the sight of the other washed by the moonlight, the sum of everything intoxicating his senses.

“You’re lips are heaven” Johnny said, letting Doyoung take a bit of air “How are you feeling?” He asked with a certain concern when he looked at the plumped lips and the fast up and down on the other’s chest.

Laying the bunny on the grass and settling himself in between the younger’s legs, tongue soon drawing lines of spit all over the small torso, he enjoyed the music-like moans Doyoung let out, hickeys and wet kisses, moans and growls. 

His hands travelled to the bunny's hole, massaging the rim with a finger covered in spit slowly letting it inside, feeling the muscles tensing at the sudden action, shivers and moans coming from Doyoung “Relax”, Johnny said with a low voice.

A loud moan, eyes shutting close and then a kiss distracting him from the slow motions from the fingers of the man in front of him. 

Johnny was surprised at how wet and loose the bunny was, a particularity only rabbit hybrids had. Soon a second finger made its way inside the boy's hole, Johnny's lips working over the small pink ones, shadowing the senses going over the fragile body beneath him.

"I don't-" Doyoung said panting "-don't need-" a moan "-prep", he said, the sensation was driving him crazy, his hand working fast on Johnny's length with the others finger's opening him in scissors like motions. 

"You're so needy… My bunny" Johnny said, kissing him, his tongue travelling inside his bunny mouth "But I want to taste you first."

Johnny went down, watched the small fluffy tail under the rim of his butthole, kissing the slender thighs of the smaller man. 

His tongue prepping the other a little more than it was needed for a bunny, the skin there feeling overly soft, the sight of the cute tail moving in front of his face making his length grow bigger. 

He'd dreamt of that, to see the bunny hide of embarrassment behind his ears, the tail moving out of excitement under his back, the soft skin of his thighs gracing his wolf ears. But this, this was better, cries and moans were leaving Doyoung's mouth, his length urging to feel the inside of him.

“Please" Doyoung cried and it was enough. 

Johnny knelt in front of him, his big fat cock teasing the entrance of the small boy, slender fingers slowly running up and down on his own hardness. 

Johnny felt like glory when he was finally inside the bunny, his long ears spread wide on each side of Doyoung's body. Eyes wide open to the big new sensation, secretly wondering if their other friends were as big as Johnny.

A question that wandered on his mind all the time since their University days, always hoping to know how they would make him feel if they gave him what they wanted. It was not a secret they liked him, but Doyoung was immersed in his innocent naive bunny image he made for himself, probably because he loved the way the 4 boys worshipped him, how they made him feel, probably that being the main reason he forgave them after the incident, finally getting a taste of one of them.

Moans, wet kisses, wet noises of flesh and skin against skin, the chant of the grasshoppers and the moonlight over them, all of it embraced the secret scene. 

"I'm close-" at this, harder and faster movements from Johnny followed, the grass starting to hurt on the bunny's back. Johnny wanted this to last but the image of Doyoung reaching his high because of his thrusts betrayed him. 

White threads washing down Doyoung's torso and ass, Johnny reached his orgasm at the first sight of Doyoung’s cum covering his stomach. 

The sound of wind running through the tall grass and the moon being the only witness of the scene. 

~~~~

"Hey Doyoung!" Taeyong said on Tuesday when he came back to the dorm he shared with the bunny boy "How was your Chuseok? My mom missed you this year." 

"It was good, I went home and Johnny came along," Doyoung replied a bit absent-mindedly, "My mom sent you some leftovers" Doyoung said, getting up from the coach.

Doyoung was wearing his usual pajama, however Taeyong could feel a strange scent catching his attention, ears perking towards Doyoung direction, the scent too familiar for him but somehow strange, anger washing over him.

"Doyoung" Taeyong said, turning to his roommate, Doyoung felt a pair of lips, they were sweet, with no fangs, kissing his cheek, "Happy Chuseok Mr Bunny".

Taeyong said in a growl like voice, holding him closer, sweetly “Was Johnny that good to you?” He whispered, petting the long white ears with a look that reminded Doyoung about his place in the natural order of this world.

[Curious Cat](curiouscat.me/kdoyovngs%20) | [Twitter](twitter.com/kimdoyounglip%20)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a 5 chapter Fic including one chapter per character. All are Wolf Hybrids, please understand this is my first time writing something like this.
> 
> I hope you like it.


End file.
